1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, relates to a camera capable of being held stably by means of appropriate arrangement of elements.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There are various available types of instant photo film packs, which include a case with a small thickness and a mono-sheet type of plural instant photo films of a stack accommodated in the case. The instant photo film pack is for use with an instant camera, a printer, an electronic still camera with a printer incorporated therein. There is a pack chamber formed in such a device, for being loaded with the instant photo film pack to take exposures. A lid openably closes the pack chamber in a light-tight manner.
An exposure opening is formed in a front wall of the case of the instant photo film pack for providing an exposure to an exposure surface of the instant photo film. Pad access openings are formed in a rear wall of the case. When the lid is closed, pads secured to an inner face of the lid are inserted in the pad access openings. A plate spring is secured to close the pad access openings. The pads push the rear of the stack of the instant photo films in contact with the plate spring. A first one of the instant photo films being pushed is pressed against an edge of the exposure opening, and kept flat. In a camera or printer with the pads disposed on the lid, the instant photo film pack is inserted in the pack chamber in a direction of advancing its front face. An open area of the pack chamber is larger than an area of the front wall of the instant photo film pack. Also, an area of the lid is larger than an area of the front wall of the instant photo film pack.
In the electronic still camera for use with the instant photo film pack, the lid and the opening for the pack chamber are disposed in the front or rear. Portions about the pack chamber are used for disposing the taking lens, the release button, the viewfinder, and a grip for camera holding.
An example of the electronic still camera of the printer-incorporated type includes the pack chamber disposed directly behind a front wall, and the taking lens and grip arranged vertically beside the pack chamber. However, this type has a shortcoming in that a release button on the upside causes failure in reaching a finger for the release button from the grip due to a considerable distance between the release button and grip. Unwanted interference of the finger with the object light path is typically likely to occur. Holding of the pack chamber is considerably unstable. It is difficult to hold the electronic still camera of the printer-incorporated type reliably, the type being greater than a widely used photographic camera.
In view of the foregoing problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a camera capable of being held stably by means of appropriate arrangement of elements.
In order to achieve the above and other objects and advantages of this invention, a camera includes a camera body. A taking lens is disposed at a front face of the camera body, for introducing object light. A grip portion is disposed in the camera body and lower or higher than the taking lens, and adapted to holding of the camera body. A release button is adapted to recording the object light from the taking lens by being depressed, and disposed between the taking lens and the grip portion.
The taking lens, the grip portion and the release button are arranged along one vertically extending lateral edge of the front face of the camera body.
The release button is disposed lower than the taking lens, and higher than the grip portion.
The camera is an electronic still camera, and comprises an image sensor for photographing the object light. An image processor retrieves a signal from the image sensor in response to operation of the release button, in order to write information of an object image to a memory.
The release button has a depression surface inclined with reference to the front face of the camera body.
Furthermore, a lens barrel is disposed about the taking lens, for constituting a portion of the front face in the camera body. The grip portion is disposed to extend forwards with reference to the lens barrel.
Furthermore, a recording material chamber is formed in the camera body, disposed behind a central portion of the front face, for containing recording material. A printer unit records an image to the recording material.
Furthermore, a lid member constitutes a portion of the front face of the camera body, and openably closes the recording material chamber, the lid member having at least one portion adapted to holding of the camera body with the grip portion.
Furthermore, a retreating or projecting pattern has plural recesses and/or plural projections, is formed in a portion of the lid member close to the grip portion, and is adapted to preventing slips in holding of the camera body.
Furthermore, a mode selector selectively generates at least a photographing mode signal and a printing mode signal. A controller is connected with the mode selector, for causing the image processor to operate in response to operation of the release button while the photographing mode signal is generated, and for causing the printer unit to operate according to information of one image in response to a print starting input while the printing mode signal is generated.
Furthermore, an externally observable display panel is provided. The controller, while the photographing mode signal is generated, causes the display panel to indicate the object image according to a signal from the image sensor, and when the printing mode signal is generated upon discontinuing generation of the photographing mode signal, causes the printer unit to operate according to the information of the object image.
The mode selector and the display panel are disposed at a rear face of the camera body.
The recording material is an instant photo film, and the printer unit includes an exposure head.